villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Looperreallyreallysucks/Pure Evil Proposal - Bryce Walker
Proposing another character who is already listed as PE for the sake of having him marked as approved. What’s The Work 13 Reasons Why is a Netflix Original drama series about a girl called Hannah who killed herself and left behind several tapes detailing the reasons why she took her own life. Who is the Candidate? What Have They Done? Bryce Walker is the main antagonist of the series. He is a wealthy jock who is known as one of the most popular athletes at his school. However, he actually turns out to be an irredeemable psychopath. For starters, he was behind almost every reasons Hannah killed herself, from sending an upskirt picture of her around the school to pressuring Alex to add her to the “Hot or Not” list (and later grabbing her rear end) to daring Marcus to sexually assault her at a date. It is then revealed that he raped both Hannah and Jessica. By the end of the first season, it is heavily implied that Bryce raped multiple other girls as well. Then in the second season, this implication is confirmed. It is revealed that Bryce and his fellow jocks regularly lure girls into their “clubhouse” before intoxicating them and raping them. Polaroid pictures show that Bryce did this to multiple girls. He even raped his own girlfriend. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors For one, Bryce’s parents are both asshats. They are very neglectful, and upon being confronted by his mother, Bryce claims that he’s always been a “stranger” in the house. Well, this doesn’t justify being a serial rapist, full stop. He acts polite and civilized, but given everything he’s done without feeling any guilt, this isn’t mitigating either. He had a cordial friendship with Justin (he even defended Justin from bullies and offered him his shoes), but not only did he rape Justin’s girlfriend, he was completely apathetic when Justin spent months being homeless, and by the end, their friendship completely ceased to be. To top it off, Bryce blatantly lacks remorse for his actions, he doesn’t have any loved ones (he raped his own girlfriend. Nuff said), and overall, he’s just a massive piece of filth, and out of all the rape and assault he committed, his very worst crime... is existing. Heinous Standard The show revolves around Hannah’s suicide. Since not only does Bryce have the biggest role in Hannah’s suicide, he is a freaking serial rapist, so I would say he sets the standards. However, Bryce does have one competition, and that would be Montgomery de la Cruz. Montgomery (aka Monty) spent most of the second season committing crimes such as attempting to kill Clay, vandalizing Tony’s car, leaving a dead rat in Zach’s gym bag, attempting to push Alex to kill himself, and so on. In the end of season two, Monty committed the most disturbing crime in the series - brutally beating Tyler before raping him with a broomstick. However, Bryce still stands out by having more victims rape-wise and being the most responsible for Hannah’s death. So in the end, he stands out enough to count. Final Verdict Easy keep. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals